Talk:Medal of Honor
Is it some kind of costume? or more like a trophy? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lullysing ( ) . :We don't know yet, thus why it says "unknown function". I doubt it's a costume, though, because it stacks. —Dr Ishmael 15:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Think its a bit of a stretch to say its a reference to the video game series 05:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Why so? check the name...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::With the 1500 other war-shooter references, it's fairly likely, to say the least. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Because the game series is named after the military award, which this does appear to be an award and not a game series. 16:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow, this is like a reverse INFR RandomTime 16:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Isn't that called a YIAFR? :p ::::::We don't say references to Battlefield: 1942 are actually referring to battlefields just because BF:1942 refers to that, do we? ::::::So anyways, both can be entered. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's a reference to the medal itself because, well, that's what it is. It's only indirectly a reference to the game because of the Shining Blade Forager's dialogue. I'd actually vote to leave the game out of this item's trivia. —Dr Ishmael 19:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Should we add the description? It's "A medal given by the Shining Blade to recognize your heroics. It's uncommon, so it must be valuable, right?" And maybe it would be worth to mention that they can not be traded or sold, just as Zaishen Coins. Kaede 21:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Please do. —Dr Ishmael 21:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Just wanted to ask before adding content. Kaede 21:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Reference It's a reference to both. Surely you don't think it's a coincidence that the NPC that gives it also talks about "Call of Duty", "Modern Warfare", "Brothers in Arms", "Army of Two", and "Battlefield", do you? Or would he have to squeeze in a strained reference to Duke Nukem or Quake before there's a pattern? Quizzical 23:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :The Shining Blade Forager's dialogue is a reference to the game. This item, in and of itself, is not. —Dr Ishmael 23:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) "Some think a medal of honor should only be for battlefield achievements" Wat? 09:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Royal Gifts Just a personal recommendation, I've gotten 3 of these so far from the Royal Gifts, so I would invest in the gifts which could give you a Mini instead of trading for the MoHs. ( 13:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) function rumor i heard rumors you can trade these for weapons, similar to the bonus mission weapons Pryon 11:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, that rumor's been around since the WiK began... and it's finally been verified. GWW has all the info, someone should copy it over here. —Dr Ishmael 12:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC)